


through fire & flames

by juricii



Series: why does this kid have two bodyguards? [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dragon Trainer AU, Dragons, Fantasy AU, Gen, akai and furuya will fight ppl who hurt their trainer, haha dragons go gRRR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: The shenanigans that Conan goes through while having Akai and Furuya as his dragons, is insane. Oh, well...
Relationships: Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru & Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei, Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru & Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Series: why does this kid have two bodyguards? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036107
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	through fire & flames

Kudo Shinichi always knew he was different from the rest. He knew that despite his attempts at being a normal high school detective, he’d always be different from the “ _normal_ ” people due to his status as a Dragon Trainer. When he was younger, his parents explained to him how being a dragon trainer or someone else’s dragon was all up to chance in the genetics and lineage. He knew that _due_ to his… abnormal lineage, people would always look down upon him

When he was shrunken into a seven-year version of himself, he was in distress. Dragon Trainers of his current age were not common, nor were they _accepted into society_. The only reason they were allowed into society was that most of them tended to be at an age where they were mature enough to know how to interact with others… But seven-year-olds…? They usually didn’t know how the world worked, and that caused them to be outcasted.

  
  


Due to that, Edogawa Conan (formerly Kudo Shinichi) kept his identity secret until he found his destined Dragons.

  
  


_Aaaaaand… That’s just his luck. His dragons are_ **_both_ ** _law enforcement. And not just anyone, but they just_ **_had_ ** _to be two law enforcement agents that he interacted with the_ **_most_ ** _when dealing with the Black Organization._

Now, how did his first encounters go with the two?

* * *

You see when he first drove past the man in the car, it had felt like his back had been pinched. He thought nothing of it until his next few encounters. He hadn’t been around the older man long enough for his wings to grow in properly (The younger you were, the longer it took for the wings of one’s dragons to grow in). However, during the encounter with Mizunashi Rena and Akai at the hospital, his body finally decided it was his time.

When the other agents, namely Jodie, James, and Andre, exited the room and the boy was left alone with Akai Shuuichi, and older picked him up and started petting his hair. Although the raven-haired man was not affectionate--especially not what happened after the whole incident with Miyano Akemi--he couldn’t help it. His dragon trainer was a young child, even _if_ the boy known as Conan didn’t act like a typical elementary schooler.

Growing wings was never a pretty process, and Akai knew this. He immediately took the boy to an empty room and allowed the boy to get his deserved privacy as blood seeped through his undershirt as the wings slowly formed.

Conan gave a knock on the door when the process was finished and nodded at the elder to signal that he was okay and that they could continue with their plan to get Mizunashi- _san_ back into the Organization.

Conan barely noticed it since he didn’t really interact with Akai prior, but, the older man became immensely protective of him. His fellow coworkers noticed this and when they asked about it, he just grunted, opting to not give a verbal answer; they chuckled but left the topic alone.

* * *

Conan then met his second fellow dragon at Ristorante Sundayrino, where he’d encountered the other working as a waiter. The two made eye contact and acknowledged each other’s presence, before going back to being themselves and what they were doing prior.

Then _another_ case happened. The two had surprising synergy, building off of each other’s observations and deductions. The case was eventually resolved; a man broke apart at the seams once they figured out that the woman he was supposed to marry was actually his twin. They both looked at the man in sympathy but said nothing until after the police left. Then, the brown-haired man excused himself and Conan, claiming that he needed to speak about an important issue.

“So… you’re my Trainer, correct, kiddo?” Amuro mused.

The boy cleared his throat awkwardly. “Uh, yeah. I suppose so. It’s nice to meet you…” He muttered. The older ruffled his hair and gave him a nonmalicious smile. 

With that, the conversation stopped itself, and Conan hopped over to Ran, explaining the situation to her. She sighed and scolded him, before letting the boy go back to the waiter.

“Call me whenever you need me, alright kiddo? I’m here to help,” Amuro hummed. “I have a feeling that you’re not just a regular child.”

Conan grinned up at him, before leaving the restaurant due to Kogoro’s grumbling.

  
  


And that’s how the first encounters went with the two. However, if you told Conan that the two had a blazing rivalry with each other, he’d probably snort at you and say nothing else. But here he was, right _dab smack in the middle of the quarreling Dragon-hybrids_. Thankfully, their fights always ceased when there was a bigger issue at hand, so solving crimes were never a problem. 

You know, besides the fact that Conan (read: _Kudo Shinichi…_ ) was, in reality, _a Dragon Trainer, shunned by the public, and his Dragons were two male law enforcement agents on edge with each other._

Conan always ended up being the middle ground for the two, and the one to calm both of them down--if Conan didn’t know any better he would’ve _sworn_ he was their _therapist_. ( _Obviously, he knew better than that, though_ )

But, through the event relating to the Amnesiac patient, Curacao, that was also a BO Agent, the two got closer to one another. ( _Albeit, reluctantly… but details, am I right?_ ) Akai and Furuya, without even knowing it were able to build off of each other’s actions which led to their triumph over Gin, Chianti, and Korn.

( _Curacao, unfortunately, passed away. She spent her last moments saving the children that had brought her new memories and a new life, even if it was on the shorter side._

_The dragons’ hearts broke when they saw the distressed look on their Trainer’s face when he realized that the one driving the crane was in-fact, Curacao._

_Conan eventually explains the incident with another BO Agent code-named Irish, and suddenly they realize something._

  
  


_The boy has a special power--the power to change others for the better; stir up an abnormal emotion within people._

  
  


_They vowed to love, care, and protect their dear Trainer. Even_ **_if_ ** _that meant swallowing their pride and eagerness to get at each other’s throats_ …)

**Author's Note:**

> oof this is a mess ngl aHJKBEJWJ


End file.
